


Brief Literary Challenge – 10x11x15

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Ten characters, eleven literary genres, fifteen words limits for each.Test or exercise your synthesis skills with a challenge!{You can find detailed instructions and my attempt inside ^^}





	Brief Literary Challenge – 10x11x15

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piccola sfida letteraria – 10x11x15](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524189) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> **Disclaimer**: I didn’t create the challenge, but I happened across it in the Italian fandom years ago and I’ve never found out who started it.
> 
> **Instructions**:
> 
> 1\. Write the name of ten characters
> 
> 2\. Write a drabble of fifteen words or less for each genres, using the characters indicated by the numbers. 
> 
> Do NOT check the genres or the matches before writing down the characters ;)
> 
> [My personal suggestion is to dare a bit with the choice of the characters, but feel free to use whoever you prefer! – Isidar]
> 
> Genres:  
1\. First time, characters number 4 e 6  
2\. Angst, 7  
3\. AU, 1, 8  
4\. Threesome, 3, 6, 9  
5\. Hurt/Comfort, 5, 10  
6\. Crack, 1  
7\. Horror, 10  
8\. Baby, 5, 9  
9\. Dark, 2, 8  
10\. Romance, 4, 7  
11\. Death, 2, 3
> 
> My Characters:  
1\. Augusta Longbottom  
2\. Regulus Black  
3\. Dobby  
4\. Madame Maxime  
5\. Fleur Delacoure  
6\. Marietta Edgecombe  
7\. Lee Jordan  
8\. Katie Bell  
9\. John Dawlish  
10\. Neville Longbottom

**1) First time_Madame Maxime (4), Marietta Edgecombe (6)**

Marietta sees her, and she knows she’s never met someone with such a fitting name.

**2) Angst_Lee Jordan (7)**

You stare at Fred’s corpse, his face expressionless.

You won’t be the third wheel anymore.

**3) AU_Augusta Longbottom (1), Katie Bell (8)**

_Neurology._

They share the room, but not the fate.

Katie, unlike Frank, will heal.

**4) Threesome_Dobby (3), Marietta Edgecombe (6), John Dawlish (9)**

Seduction has been enough to make her sing.

Two huge eyes peer, savoring your lust.

**5) Hurt/Comfort_Fleur Delacoure (5), Neville Longbottom (10)**

An unknown warm surprises you.

She’s not yours, but you touch yourself dreaming of her.

**6) Crack_Augusta Longbottom (1)**

You thought he loved you, coveted you, but Rabastan was just looking for your son.

**7) Horror_Neville Longbottom (10)**

The spider twirls, desperate – your stomach does the same, and you wake up retching.

**8) Baby_Fleur Delacoure (5), John Dawlish (9)**

St Mungo’s nursery.

Smiles before your daughter, the man the war turned into a baby.

**9) Dark_Regulus Black (2), Katie Bell (8)**

Life taught them to be wary of jewelry to be wore around the neck.

**10) Romance_Madame Maxime (4), Lee Jordan (7)**

You smile, while I hoist you on the palomino horse.

And my heart skips a beat.

**11) Death_Regulus Black (2), Dobby (3)**

Rebels, heroes, corpses.

The man who sacrifices for the elf, the elf who sacrifices for the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if you’ll join the challenge, I’ll be glad to read your attempt ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
